Last hope
by Neo- kun
Summary: Just a plot bunny that went crazy. Megamind and his family before everything falls apart. Rate will change per chapter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: family fic.

**Neo**: I really enjoyed this movie; the depth it could have presented could have been fixed though. I must say that this left many openings for AU fan fictions. This is not an AU but I do have several planned. I hope you enjoy this.

**Warning**: English is not my first language but I have been writing it for a while now. I think I've gotten pretty good at it. If there are problems please tell me! No flames though, I do not enjoy rude criticism. Forgive my grammar as it is rather confusing for me. All so It's not that long. Plot bunny that has been bugging me.

Rate: T

Hurt/comfrot /family

(Set before the movie… when Megamind was about three days old.)

* * *

**_Last Hope_**

It was strange to think that even though the world was ending in exactly five days and twenty-three minutes that at the moment the only thing going through his mind was his son's fascination with his fingers. A sad smile grew as he observed his child's tight grip on his index. How had it come to this? He had been so scared when Nair had given birth. It seemed realization had been slow for him, he never thought he'd be a father. Time was not on his side for this one. Is finger's curled around the baby's small hand, holding it. The infant offered a smile that broke his hearts. When he had first seen his little helpless child he knew that he had to save him. His son needed to experience life, grow, and unlock his gifts. He needed a chance above all else. Bright green eyes shined up at him and he melted with pride.

**XxXxX**

_"Achernar." His mate had smiled holding the small bundle that was their child. He inched forward; hesitant even with her reassurance, his mouth dry as he neared the bedside. Nair chuckled gently at his unsure nature. Achernar swallowed nervously as he peeked at the infant in his wife's arms. Bright green eyes blinked up at him and he found a shy smile tug at his lips. Nair slowly caught his stiff arm, drawing him closer._

_"Would you like to hold him?" She whispered soothingly, gently shifting their son to her husband. With a slight nod of courage Achernar angled his son into his arms, the smile of wonderment still on his face. The baby giggled up at him making his hearts race in excitement._

_"Hello?" His father mumbled to him slowly becoming more confident in himself. Their baby reached out to him as Nair watched in a half asleep daze. The rare experience of natural childbirth taking its toll on her body and she would fall out soon._

_"What will we name our young Kalb?" She asked lazily. Her mate seemed to snap out of his minor trance by her words. She was asking him? Achernar's brow arched as he looked from his son to his wife in a mix of uncertainty. The baby snuggled into his father's chest as the man had a long debate with himself._

_"Almach." He stated after a long period of silence. His hand gently touching the baby's face as if the child was made of glass, his wife gave a warm smile holding his hand when it fell into hers soon after._

_**XxXxX**  
_

Almach babbled softly, gently pulling at his father's fingers with great fascination. It still amazed Achernar that his child was so curious about the world and people around him. The baby never cried when a situation changed, simple looked around with wonderment. Almach was already exceedingly intelligent; already capable of solving small color problems and even understanding certain words. It was a shame that their world was coming to an end. He would be a father for all but eight days and he was already filled with hopeful wishes for his son. Lifting Almach up he pressed his lips against the baby's forehead, a gently kiss before nuzzling him. In the short time that the parents' spent with their baby they tried to create a bond, mental link that would offer comfort through Almach's life. I was hard to form a bond in such a short time frame but they prayed that it would form quickly.

"Let's go see Maia." Achernar soothed and found another smile form as Almach clapped happily at the mention of his mother, letting his father's fingers loose. As they walked through the house Achernar felt his child fall limp with sleep. His son despite all his energy just couldn't stay up for more than an hour or two. It happened to all Almester Children. Brain growth thrived on dreams after all.

"Nair?" He called his mate. Sensing her but not seeing her. Almach clinging to his soft shirt making him hold the baby closer.

"In the back, I still have to fix this." She called back and a sound of drilling followed soon after. Achernar rolled his eyes playfully at his wife's actions.

"I thought we were working on it together?" He accused gently as he opened the hidden door showing a small pod, a mess of blueprints, and machine parts.

"I know, I know, I was just touching up on the signaling system." She stated, her eyes landed on their son she giggled softly.

"Did you put him to sleep? I know how much you enjoy showing him your blueprint ideas…" Nair joked gently. Her husband was many things but when it came to playing with children he'd always be lost.

"No. I was simple showing him the inner workings of the… well maybe I was." He scoffed giving a small chuckle. Achernar gently passed Almach over to her before going over to one of the machines in the far corner. He silently mumbled the records and pushed a few buttons.

"His minion still isn't ready… I'm starting to worry if I'm not doing this correctly." He heaved a sigh. Minion's where scientific creations used to protect specific charges. The problem arrived that Minion's where extremely complex and often didn't make it to the first stage of life. Only a few had been made successfully.

"Don't push yourself to hard." She scolded him as she rocked Almach. After a dramatic sigh from her mate she moved to touch his shoulder.

"Come on now. Let's put our Kalb to bed." Nair whispered pulling him away from work. It was getting late after all. He seemed to read right though her as normal and followed without protest.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Achernar muttered turning away to run down the hall. Nair smirked wondering what her husband was doing now. A small yawn from her son drew her attention to him instead. The baby seemed to be looking for something.

"My Kalb, sleep Tsze." She hummed stroking her baby's head to sooth him but he still looked around. It was amazing to think that this small life had come from her. Most babies's had to be genetically made and only parents with strong mental capability could form a natural birth system. The clicking sound of her mate's boots echoed from the hall and seconds later Achernar was back.

"I almost forgot his binky." He chuckled handing it to their sleepy son, who sucked on it without question. The seemingly harmless toy was actually a source of unlimited power and nutrition. It would fill the missing elements that would be missing from their doomed home. Without any more mishaps they made it to their child's room. Pulling back the blanket Nair shifted their son into the crib. Achernar tucked the baby in loosely and gently touched his son's slightly pointed ear.

"Good night Almach." His mother whispered pushing some sadness out of her voice. She tried looking at the brighter side of things and only at the end of the day would she let her sorrow show. She leaned down and kissed their son before resting her head against his for a few seconds, trying to connect with him. Her mate did the same, lingering to watch him. His wife trying to hold in her emotions but failing as every vibe fell to her mate. Achernar pulled her to him and held her. He didn't want to face the facts for once, didn't want to see logic that they would never see their child's first steps. They wouldn't even see his first birthday.

"You are destined for greatness Almach. We'll always be with you one way or another..."

* * *

**Neo**: So yeah. That's that than. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed the fic even if it wasn't all that long. If you want more maybe I'll make more. At the moment it's only one chapter. This was mainly a plot bunny if anything, Heh, I'll be making more fics in here slowly but surely. Oui, be sure to tell me parts I can fix and stuff. I'm a little rusty and some CC is most helpful. I hope you go easy on me. First time posting in this fandom and I'm shy. If this fanfic is hated I'll take it down. This is how I see Megamind's father and mother acting in my head. Some writers have made them but to me I think that his father acts much like his son only not as outgoing lol.

Name meanings:

Almach: Earthkid

Kalb: Prince

Al nair: Bright (just Nair in the fic)

Maia: Mother/Grandmother (two meanings)

Achernar: End of the river (I thought this name seemed meaningful for Megamind's father. The river never ends; it just turns into something extravagant, like the ocean or a waterfall.)

Tsze: son

Almester: name of their race. (I made this one.)

**Note**: If anyone wishes to use the name they are welcome too.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: News of the world ending comes rather sudden.

**Neo**: Well it seems like another idea came to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Note: The names came from a random assortment of websites with names of stars and constellations.

Chapter rating: T

Family/Angst

Warning: Look at chapter one.

XxXxX: time brake.

I don't own Megamind. If I did it would be darker and not rated for children. For the point of fanfiction I keep this story light but I plan on making something truly dark and twisted later.

* * *

**_It's the little moments that mean the most._**

"Nair I really don't think you should be moving." Her husband's concerned voice made her chuckle. He was getting so protective ever since her pregnancy had occurred.

"The doctor said it was good for me to move around." She responded knowing he was fussing over nothing. She shifted her weight, angling her body to get off their bed. A firm hand helped her into a suitable position. Seconds after the incident; he was next to her, his brown eyes holding warmth and love as he wrapped an arm around her. Nair glanced up at him and smiled in thanks. Their child would be due any day now, she herself was grateful, the faster her baby was in the world the faster her mate would settle down.

"Do not worry so much Achernar." Nair scolded him gently before something startled her. Quickly resting a hand on her swelling belly she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Her mate was growing frantic again and his emotions where rocketing off their bond. He looked her over; checking for a problem that simple wasn't there.

"He's moving." She relaxed resting a hand to feel her baby's movements. Hesitantly her mate did the same. It was so strange, this feeling. It wasn't often a mother could hold her child within her. Their race's body structure just couldn't hold up to it. It never stopped amazing her that they had been blessed with this event.

"He's very strong Achernar, just like his father." Nair smiled at him, placing her hand over his. As if needing an example the infant kicked again making his father stiffen in surprise. The male Almester gently rubbed the spot where his child had moved and smiled with pride.

"You think so?" He sounded unsure despite his smile as any new father would. Her mate wanted so much for their new born. He wanted the best for his child and her. This also made Achernar nervous about himself, what if he couldn't be the parent he wanted to be? Seeing his reluctance his wife stroked his hand.

"I'm sure he'll look up to you honey. Just be yourself and don't think to hard about it." She soothed his fears and reached over to kiss him.

"Besides he'll have his maia to help." Nair chuckled when he sighed in relief. That was right, they where a team in this. Achernar kissed her again smiling lightly against her lips. His fingers twitched as their son nudged against the boundary, drawing his attention to him once more.

"Tsze; easy on your maia." His father whispered gently stroking his wife's stomach.

"Have you thought of a name Achernar?" She questioned him gently. Nair had insisted that he decide on the name for their baby, even though nothing had crossed his mind.

"Not yet, nothing seems fitting for our little kalb." He sighed more to himself than to her. She patted his hand before shifting to get up.

"He won't be here for awhile longer. Take your time." Nair told him as he allowed her to get up. Her husband blinked up at her looking lost in thought. She rolled her eyes playfully and poked him before gently tugging his ear to snap him out of it.

"You're going to be late for work. You said there was a big event going on today." She reminded him, watching as he bolted up to get ready.

"Love you." Nair giggled as he responded by rushing over to give her a quick peek on the lips. This was why she loved him, the little moments.

XxXxX

Nair hummed softly as she prepared dinner. She was on leave due to the baby and had opted to do computer simulated work at home. For the most part she had practiced her cooking skills. The male Almester's where better suited for this job she found out. Not that she was doing half bad, it just seemed bio-growth and chemical compounds weren't her strong points. She was more of a health and medical researcher anyway. Growing frustrated at the vegetable that refused to be hacked up she decided to take a break. Almester's where for the most part plant eaters; they did however have sharp back teeth and canines. It was assumed that since most of the animals on their planet where gone and their people had reformed to a more simple diet.

"Why I'm thinking of history now is beyond me." She mumbled absently stroking her belly. It was at that moment that the connection her husband and her shared went off. He was in a panic about something and all forms of raw emotions whisked through to her. Nair tensed unsure of what was happening. Why was Achernar acting so strongly? What was wrong? The door slammed open and she found herself quickly trapped in his arms. Not even having time to be surprised that he could move so fast, she held him in return.

"What's wrong?" She asked generally confused, she attempted to comfort him. She was not prepared for her mate to tell her what had happened…

XxXxX

Their race was doomed; there was no hope of escaping. Nair cried in his arms and he felt worthless. They were going to be a family. He held her tighter as all the things that could have been flashed before him. He imagined his son's first words, his steps, going to school, growing into a man, and finding love. No, he wouldn't let his tsze die, even if they couldn't be there with him. He'd insure that their baby would be safe, would live even when the rest of them would die. He had so many plans to make. So much needed to be done, it seems that the little things in life where the most important now more than ever. He would treasure them all and love every moment till the end.

* * *

**Neo**: *sad face* I have a few more ideas for bittersweet moments. Hope you guys/gals liked it! It's a little longer compared to the other one (I think). Not by much but small amounts tend to impact more.

**R&R please.**


End file.
